Filmable Flutter
by JoongStarr
Summary: Amu and Ikuto go to the movies. She wants her romance to be like the chick flicks she secretly adores. Well, it's not a secret to Ikuto. IkuAmu FLUFF ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara no matter how cute it is.**

* * *

"Ikuto …" Amu trailed off with her hands clasped behind her back. They had just left out of a dramatic romance a few minutes ago from the movies and now were walking home. It never ceased to amaze her how someone could go see a movie in the day time and when they come outside its completely dark or ridiculously close to it.

Ikuto smiled at Amu's happy face. He was pleased to know that she enjoyed herself tonight through the Embryo chaos happening everywhere. "What is it?"

"Did you like the movie?"

Ikuto crinkled his nose. "Hell no I didn't." He swallowed and coughed seeing Amu's dramatized shot down expression and added, "But I watched the chick flick because you liked it."

Amu composed herself and blushed when the wannabe Neko slung his arm over her slender shoulder. She didn't really like that Ikuto didn't enjoy himself at the movie. They had gone to see Star Dust and for some dumb reason she actually thought he would like it as well! But on the other hand, he watched it just for her and knowing that, made her stomach flutter. It was just like just like the movies. In chick flicks, the two people always ended up meeting for the first time under really strange circumstances. Then, they get off on the wrong foot, find out some personal secret, and fall in love. Not only would they fall head over heels but they'd be happy. That's always the best part of a chick flick. But she would never admit to it. She would only say that around Ikuto and her guardian characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. The only reasons she could think of for that is because Ikuto is her beau and her Guardian Characters are who she wants to be.

"Do you think we'll end up like a romance movie?"

The blue haired boy gave her a look. "Why would you want to do that? That romance junk doesn't always end up happily ever after."

"You know what I mean!" Amu softened her voice when her house came into view just under the street lights. She didn't want her Characters to know she was home just yet, especially her parents. "Like … as in forever and happy."

Ikuto glanced at the small girl and sighed shoving his hands down in his pockets. "Forever's not possible but I'll stay with you for as long as I can."

The Guardian gasped. Her heart jumped and she felt butterflies again. This was how it always went in her favorite films but the moment between her and her lover wasn't rehearsed. Amu blushed and stood up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Gracefully, she took Ikuto's chin, holding it between her index finger and thumb.

Now it was Ikuto's turn to blush as he felt his face being brought down and a pair of soft, pink lips fluttering over his. He returned the show of affection with his own kiss and nuzzled her neck. "Our love's better than the movies. This isn't filmable."

Amu was about to comment when she heard her mom open the front door and step out on the porch. They both turned their heads quickly and stared in embarrassment of being caught in a soft moment. Amu squeaked much to Ikuto's amusement and waved her arms frantically.

"Mom, go away! You're messing up the moment!!" She cried trying to get her to go away.

She waved her daughter off and her eyes sparkled in admiration. "Aww … kawaii … You're so cool Amu-chan! I didn't get my kiss with a hot guy until I was twenty and that's when I met your father!"

Amu sweat dropped and let out a frustrated groan. "Mom … I'll talk to you when I come in!" Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Ikuta.

The male looked back at Amu slightly taken back by her mom's unexpected outburst.

After a few moments of awkward silence and getting over shock, Ikuto leaned in for one last kiss. It was alright to do it now because Mrs. Hinamori had already went inside with much protest after her daughter basically shooed her back in the house.

"Interesting mom you got. I'll see you tomorrow Amu."

The pink haired girl grumbled and smiled. "I know. My whole family is weird. Well … yeah um I better get going. See you later then." Amu stepped back and opened the door to her house watching as Ikuto jumped on top of her house across the other buildings that were pretty close together. "I love you Ikuto!" _"Just like the chick flicks."_

* * *

**OWARI **

**My very first attempt at Shugo Chara! This is such a cute, funny, and awesome anime/manga that I had to try it out in this fandom. **


End file.
